


Pretty in Pink

by pianoforeplay



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoforeplay/pseuds/pianoforeplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jensen has to paint a nursery room for his pregnant sister and Jared helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Initially posted [here](http://pianoforeplay.livejournal.com/39611.html) on 11/03/10.

"Polka dots," Mackenzie says. "In blue, yellow, pink, green and purple. Shouldn't be too hard, but it'll probably take you a couple days."

"Alright. Please tell me you have stencils."

"I have stencils," Mackenzie replies, amusement clear in her tone. "And thank you again so much for doing this. You're seriously the best brother ever."

"I'll be sure to tell Josh you said so."

"Just make sure Jared doesn't use too much pink, alright?"

Smirking, Jensen leans back and moves his cell phone to the other ear. "I'm afraid I can make no promises on that front."

"Well, try. It's really important to me and Brian that the room be gender neutral."

"The irony in this request is amazing given that Jared's a guy. You realize that, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just don't let him get carried away, okay? Promise me that much." When Jensen promises to do the best he can, Mackenzie thanks him again and then rushes off a goodbye, leaving Jensen smiling down at his phone after she hangs up.

In all honesty, he's not really worried. Because yeah, Jared may be a little overly fond of pink in his wardrobe -- and Jensen is usually the first in line to poke fun at him for it -- but it's not like Jared carries around a pink, sparkly cell phone or drives a car dipped in Pepto-Bismol. Contrary to how it may seem to some, pink is not actually Jared's favorite color.

Because Jared's favorite color is blue. And sometimes Jensen thinks knowing that would make him totally, flamingly gay if he wasn't already taking it up the ass on pretty much a daily basis.

"So this is what it's supposed to look like when it's done," he says, handing the picture over to Jared. "We've got the paint, stencils, plastic for the floors, brushes, tape... Are we missing anything?"

"How about any shred of artistic ability whatsoever?"

"Says you," Jensen replies. "I totally aced art back in high school."

"Wasn't that like twenty years ago?"

Jensen's smile dips into a frown as Jared's smile grows wider and he snatches the picture back from Jared's grasp. "You're a dickwad. Grab the tape."

They spend most of the first day prepping: taping plastic over the carpet and washing the walls before applying primer. While it's drying, they grab some lunch and flip between the Florida/Auburn and USC/Stanford games as Jared devises an actual plan of attack for the painting portion.

"We should do the yellow first," he says as Jensen gathers up their empty beer cans and heads into the kitchen. "Then the lighter shades of green, blue, purple and pink. The dark ones last."

"Isn't there some overlap?"

"Yeah," Jared says, voice pitched a little louder to be heard from the other room. "We'll have to draw it first."

"Great," Jensen grumbles.

"Hey, this shouldn't be a problem for you, Van Gogh. It's just a few circles."

"Mackenzie said there'd be stencils."

"And there are," Jared says as Jensen re-enters. He's smiling as he pushes himself off the couch, looking far too excited about painting colored dots on a wall. "C'mon, man, we can do this no problem. I promise."

They spend the rest of the afternoon and evening painting a smattering of yellow, pink, purple, blue, and green circles. Jared marks a few of them to stand as overlaps for the darker colors, brow furrowed in concentration as he steps back to admire their work and, presumably, to contemplate the final outcome.

"Not too bad," Jensen says as he gathers up a few rollers for washing. His muscles are sore, legs and feet aching from standing up for hours on end. Jared flashes him a quick smile.

"You doubted the level of our awesome?"

"Never. Just sayin'."

Smirking, Jared lifts a hand to wipe the sweat from his face and ends up leaving a smudge of purple along the rise of his cheekbone. Jensen's eyes are drawn to it as Jared says, "So we should be able to finish tomorrow no problem. When are they getting back again?"

"Wednesday," Jensen says, quietly distracted as he reaches out to wipe at Jared's cheek with his thumb.

Jared blinks, startled, but doesn't pull back, his lips curving into a slow smile.

"Purple," Jensen says, biting his own grin as he shows Jared the pad of his dirtied thumb.

In reply, Jared touches two fingers along Jensen's temple. "Green," he says, showing Jensen before dragging both fingers down the slope of Jensen's nose.

Jensen gives a grunt of disapproval, though his smile doesn't waver. He still has three rollers tucked into the crook of his arm and he grabs two of them in one hand, letting the other drop to the plastic-covered floor as he swats half-heartedly at Jared's chest. Both rollers are still sopping wet and they hit Jared's t-shirt with a squelching smack, leaving twin bars of pink and blue in their wake.

"Agh!" Jared huffs. "Asshole!"

And just like that, it's war. Jared bends down to pick up the purple roller, wielding it like a sword to slash at Jensen's stomach. Jensen gets in another hit of his own with the pink roller before attempting to dodge out of the way. But Jared has fucking Mr. Gadget-like arms and grabs him before he can get too far, pulling him in chest-to-back while smearing purple down the front of Jensen's shirt and thighs.

Laughing even as he struggles, Jensen reaches back with his one free arm, smacking the outside of Jared's knee violently with blue, paint soaking his hand and splattering with every hit. The second he feels the Jared loosen his grip, he surges free, twisting enough to swipe a thick streak of pink across Jared's throat. He gets some of Jared's hair in the process and decides to even it out with a pop of blue to the other side. Before he even has a chance to admire his work, he finds himself on his back, one elbow in the pink paint pan, his head only inches from the blue one. Both rollers fall away as Jared grabs hold of his wrists and pins him in place, grinning down at him wolfishly.

Jared's straddling his waist, chest heaving with exertion, hair disheveled and clumped together with pink and blue, the skin of his throat and arms completed covered in slashes of pastel paint.

"Your sister's gonna kill us if we fuck up these walls," Jared says, still panting as he holds Jensen's wrists against the plastic.

Jensen swallows. Gives only the most feeble attempt at resistance before surrendering with a labored exhale. "Yeah," he says. "Probably."

"You look like Barney exploded all over you."

"You look like your closet exploded all over you."

Jared snorts a laugh, dimples flashing and then leans down, catching Jensen's mouth in a greedy, uncoordinated kiss. Jensen meets him halfway, groaning into it, the scent of fresh paint and sweat filling his senses for a delicious few seconds.

It ends far too quickly, Jared pulling back to growl against him: "Still hot as hell, you know that? All messy and sweaty and fuckin' _purple_ and I still just wanna turn you over. Right here. You gonna let me, Jen? Let me bend you over and fuck you in your sister's house? In the fucking _nursery_?"

Jensen gasps and arches, rocks his hips upward against Jared's ass. His hands clench into fists and he shakes his head, grinning slow and wide at the disappointed expression that begins to color Jared's face.

"Not fuckin' me anywhere without lube," he explains before Jared can get too bent out of shape. He gives another slow rock of his hips and then rises up enough to growl, "Shower," against the curve of Jared's lips.

Jared is off of him in a flash and they both get to their feet and strip down in record time, paint-soaked clothing left in a heap on the plastic before they streak to the bathroom. Jensen counts it a small miracle that they don't bump into anything along the way, managing to only smear up the tiled shower wall with purple and pink and blue when Jared presses him against it, kissing him hot and dirty under the warm spray.

They finish the next day with no further incident and Jensen is happy to report that no one color seems too outrank any other in the final product.

He can't quite say the same for Jared's sideburns, however, but at least the little flecks of pink match most of his shirts pretty well.

 **end.**


End file.
